


The Moth Zone *music plays*

by mylongestoof



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beta Read I think, Centaur Martin Blackwood, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Moth Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Multi, Nonbinary Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, There’s a mystery to solve!, Think DnD but I make up things, Trans Martin Blackwood, Yeah it’s a Highland Cow too, canon typical Elias being a bastard, jealous?, not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylongestoof/pseuds/mylongestoof
Summary: Jon, a moth creature who works in Research at the Magnus Institute, London, realizes that they are in fact, one of a kind and are hellbent on figuring out why. They, along with Tim and Sasha, are sent on a research mission outside of London before they can. There, they meet a centaur, Martin Blackwood, who may just be the key to discovering what exactly Jon is._Or:“Join Jon, Sasha and Tim on their quest to discover Jon's origins and who the flip they are exacly. Like srl. I never saw a moth person in my life. Did you? No? Exacly. They are weird~ Cute. But weird~“ - WakanaWill
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Moth Zone *music plays*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WakanaWill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakanaWill/gifts), [Immortal_Enby_Archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Enby_Archivist/gifts).



Jonathan Sims was born some time ago. They weren't quite sure when, or to whom they were born to. Time was a confusing concept and they didn’t care to put attention to something they wouldn’t ever comprehend. No, they preferred to understand something more concrete. They preferred stories, accounts from other people, written and recorded statements. Anything and everything. Jon loved them. They loved knowledge.

When they were offered a job at the Magnus Institute, they took it. After all, they would be able to get as many stories as they wanted, real or fake. Even with the amount of magic in the world, many people loved to play pranks on institutions trying to discover the truth. 

There, Jon met Tim Stoker, a fairy (not fae) who delighted in playing jokes that Jon didn’t quite understand. Jon didn’t know why Tim was at the Magnus Institute if he was just going to play harmless pranks on the employees who worked there, and they expressed their anger about this.

“I’m a people person.” Tim said, as they floated above Jon, “I’m here to help people. Sometimes helping people is by lighting the mood. I also do my work, you know. You don’t need to be so sour!”

“I’m not!” Jon argued, but Tim had floated away to do his work. Were they? What exactly was Jonathan Sims?

Jon was a moth, they knew this for sure. While their beginnings of consciousness were confusing, they could swear that they were a larvae during that time. If that didn’t sell it for you, then their state now could. Their humanoid shape was just that, a humanoid shape. They were mostly covered in “fur” akin to that found on the moth species, callosamia promethea. Upon further examination, it was clear that this moth creature was what Jon was.

Strangely enough, there  _ were  _ no other moth creatures to be found in London, or it’s surrounding areas. Jon couldn’t remember being raised by any particular person. Their life had gone by so quickly.

Jon was struck with a sudden fear and a sudden urge. They had to find out where they came from before they perished, which would be very soon based on how fast they had been maturing. Jon did not want to die a mystery. Jon needed to know where they had come from. Jon needed to know if there was anyone else like them.

They turned, and they saw Tim, chatting away with Sasha. Sasha was a human, who would live eighty years if she played her cards right. She was also a witch, so she had the gift of magic on her side.

Jon stood up, shaking and slow from their desk, and Tim’s eyes flickered towards them.

“Jon, you alright there, bud?” Tim asked.

“I’ve come to a conclusion.” Jon said, their voice wavering, “I’m going to die sooner than I had anticipated and I need both of your help finding out where I came from.”

Both of their jaws dropped. That was understandable, this was a bombshell of a revelation to drop on the two closest people in their life.

“Are you sick?” Sasha asked, “I can help!”

“You can’t stop the aging process.” Jon said, “I’ve...calculated when I’m going to die, and I’ve realized that I’m maturing at a much faster rate than both of you. I was born only a few years ago, I think.”

“You were?!” Tim exclaimed, losing his composure and falling to the ground. 

“Watch your wings!” Sasha snapped, “I don’t want to waste another week making you  _ another _ potion.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Tim said, scrambling up to stand on his legs for once, “So...we’ve got to find your long lost family before you die?”

“Precisely.” Jon said.

“Well, I’m all for it.” Tim’s gaze softened, “You’re our friend, Jon. We’re going to help you.”

Sasha quickly nodded and joined the two of them in their little circle, “I agree with Tim. I’m going to stay with you, Jon. Research Pals!”

Jon frowned, “That’s terrible, Sasha.”

She shrugged, “But it fits, yes? And now, that’s our new name.”

She turns and she picks up the phone, “We should prepare. We may have to take some time off. Do you think Elias would allow us, excuse my play on words, to take some time off?”

“All three of us?” Tim asks, “We practically keep all of Research on their toes, and Jon here has been gearing up for a promotion. I don’t think Elias would be keen on letting him go.”

“Too bad.” Jon says, their voice harsh and cutting through the fun and light mood like butter, “I’ll need you both. Let me make the call, Sasha.”

Sasha nodded, and set the phone down, “Sure you can handle him? I’m not sure he’s as human as he says he is.”

Tim groans, and it’s in a light and teasing way, “Here we go again.”

“I’m just saying! He has this...this energy about him! I can sense that sort of thing, Tim Stoker, don’t you dare give me that look!”

“I can sense that shit too, and I see nothing!” Tim raises his hands.

“Come off it, you sense light magic.” Sasha rolls her eyes, “I’m not sure if it’s anything but...it could be something and I want you to be safe.”

“Thank you, Sasha.” 

Jon would take her words to heart. They knew that she was a very powerful witch who decided to devote herself to the institute instead of forging her own path and becoming the greatest witch of her own time, something that Jon knew she could do. After they figured this mystery out, Jon would tell her that she should do that.

They briskly walked back to their desk and picked up the phone, typing in the familiar numbers of Elias’ office phone into the phone board. Then it rang, and on the second ring, his secretary picked it up.

“This is the office of Elias Bouchard, how may I help you?” Rosie said, in her smooth and professional voice.

“I need to speak with Elias right away.” Jon said, “It’s an urgent matter.”

“Alright.” There was a small click, and Jon felt a cold feeling on the back of their neck.

“Jon, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

Jon was not about to question how Elias knew it was them, for they had other objectives in mind.

“I was going to request time off for Tim, Sasha, and I.” Jon paused, “We were going to research something else.”

Elias hummed, and Jon could hear it through the receiver, “Right. That’s not good timing, considering I was giving the three of you a case outside of London.”

Jon frowned, “What?”

“I’m sending the three of you on a research assignment. It should take, hmm, about a month, but this is rather important to one of our sponsors. I’m afraid you cannot take any time off, Jon.”

Jon wanted to protest, but the feeling on their back swelled to the point that it made them see spots in their vision.

“It won’t be a difficult assignment, Jon. You would even have enough time to work on your little side project if you so choose.”

“Fine.” Jon grunted. The feeling faded, and Jon gasped.

“Good.” Elias let out a little chuckle, and Jon was absolutely sure that this man was a menace if not some terrible creature, “I’ll send Rosie down with the details later. You get some rest and talk to your little crew. Goodbye, Jon.”

Elias hung up, and Jon glared at the phone as if that would help, as if that would hurt Elias.

Right, they’d probably have to tell Sasha about this new revelation.


End file.
